List of episodes
Season 1 2007-2008 Episode 1: Welcome to the House Episode 2: West Fishadelphia Episode 3: Come On, Shrek It Up!/You May Now Kiss the Ogre Episode 4: The Damnation of Shrek Episode 5: Get Shrekt Episode 6: Bee Shrek Test in the depths of Dingo Jungle Episode 7: Hashtag Episode 8: Bee Stuck Test in the Home Episode 9: It's Always Sunny in D.C. Episode 10: Bee Shrek Test In The House: The Musical Episode 11: Bee Fit With Wii Fit Episode 12: How I Met Your Mother, Mrs Test Episdoe 13: Top Kek Episode 14: SuperWhoLock Episode 15: Johnny through the Looking Glass Episode 16: Hank Hell Episode 17: Jimbles Notronbo, Boy Penis Episode 18: Johnny Toast (Wasn't aired in PAL regions) Episode 19: A Day In The Life Of The Test Sisters Episode 20: Brogres Before Hoegres Episode 21: Cory Goes To Hell Episode 22: Johnny's Meme Test Episode 23: Attack Of The Brave Tangled...Whatever Episode 24: So Need a Cute Girl Episode 25: Mr Bones' Wild Ride Episode 26: Bee Shrek Test In the House: Black and White Season 2 2008-2009 Episode 1: Cory And Lenny's Night Out Episode 2: Gonna Love You All Ogre Episode 3: The Mall Cop Episode 4: Rats Infested The House Episode 5: Bee My Valentine Episode 6: A Principle in Business Episode 7: The Prom Episode 8: I'm The Father? Episode 9: Turn and Face the Green Episode 9: My Beemortal Episode 10: Born to Bee Wild Episode 11: Bee Shrek Test In The Stoneage Episode 12: Cory's Sweet Ass Episode 13: Rise of TopHat Money (This season originally ended with Episode 13, but later on, the next thirteen Episodes were shipped with US, Japan, and UK copies of Bee Shrek Test in the House: The Complete Second Season ''DVD. These are all known to be incredibly shitty filler episodes.) Episode 14: Bee Shrek Test Bee Fit With The WII Fit 2 Episode 15: Cory And Lennys Night Out 2 Episode 17: Testing Inventions Episode 18: Attack Of The Lazy Writing! Episode 19: Learning about Filler With Johhny Episode 20: Learning About Filler With Barry Episode 21: Learning About Filler With Cory Episode 22: Learning About Filler With Shrek Episode 23: Filler up your anus! Episode 24: Storytime in the House Episode 25: Science time with Oro Episode 26: Bee Shrek Test In The House meet the buissness taking away their house plot Episode 27: I did this for you, Karen Season 3 2009-2010 Episode 1:Shrek Gets Nosescoped Episode 2: Exterminate the Despair Episode 3: Bee Shrek Test In The Crossover Episode 4: Meet the Lenny Episode 5: Sisters, I Killed The Parents Episode 6: Halloween in the House Episode 7: Cory Stardust and the Spiders from Mars Episode 8: Spoderman For The Rescue Episode 9: SuperBee Episode 10: AMemebos Episode 11: Show Marathon Episode 12: Thot Exterminators Episode 13:Bee Shrek Test Halloween Special Episode 14: Crack Pipe Eroticism Episode 15: The Great Meatloaf-Off Episode 16: Race Against Sanic Episode 17: Donkey! Episode 18: 65 Million Layers in the Making Episode 19: Cory Joins A Fandom Episode 20: Motu Patlu Episode 21: Just Do It Episode 22: Donald Trump Sucks Episode 23: D se Dab Episode 24: Brutaka's Wrath Episode 25: No-gre Episode 26: Lenny's Life Is Ogre Season 4 (Also known as BSTH: Rise of the Brotherhood in PAL Regions) 2010-2011 Season 4 took a much more story-driven approach to the series, with episodes 4-24 focusing on one member of the Big Four taking out at least one member of the Brotherhood of Chaos. The season was directed by Joss Wheden and introduced fan-favourites such as Scar, Knuckles, and Skeet. Every episode has at least 1 song for some reason. The only Brotherhood members to survive this season were Little King John, Bane, Rumplestiltskin, The Pied Piper, and Robbie Rotten. Episode 1: Welcome Back to the House Episode 2: The Meeting Episode 3: Split Episode 4: The Bee and the Snake Episode 5: Rougher than the Rest of Them Episode 6: From Swamps to Jungles Episode 8: The Washington Tea Party Episode 9: Shrek's Monkey Business Episode 10: Big McThankies from McSpankies! Episode 11: Hot Chocolate Episode 12: Sjipsco Episode 13: Interlude: Another Meeting (This episode is from the point of view of the Brotherhood) Episode 14: I Shrexually Identify as Trans-gem-der Episode 15: The Norwegian Communist Episode 16: What a Hot Topic! Episode 17: Lafayex-Machina Episode 18: The Swamp Massacre Episode 19: What's your Favourite Idea? Episode 20: Bees are not a Creative Species Episode 21: Rumplestiltskin Episode 22: Robbie in the House Episode 23: The Shrekromancer Episode 24: Johnny and Maul Episode 25: The Raid on Fort John Episode 26: The Lion, The Rat and the Stiltskin Season 5 2011-2012 Episode 1: Karen's Bee-trayel Episode 2: The Great Pantry Episode 3: Mr. Meme Episode 4: Good Morning, Mr. Hitler! Episode 5: I miss you, Karen Episode 6: CyberPootis: Reloaded Episode 7: Shrek is not Dreck Episode 8: The Revenge of Brutaka Episode 9: No one hear you scream in Space Episode 10: The Gang Goes to Russia Episode 11: It's Hip To Bee Square Episode 12: Knee Deep In The Drek Episode 13: I No Longer Wish To Bee Alive Episode 14: Robbie's Return Episode 15: Watch Out For The Moon Episode 16: Attack of the Fandoms Episode 17: Don't Mess With His House Episode 18: Get Out Of My Swamp! Episode 19: Just Let Me Dye Episode 20: The Legend Of Petch Episode 21: Potato Farm Episode 22:Invasion Episode 23: Doctor Who and the CyberShreks Episode 24: Karen, Love me Episode 25: Goodbye, Karen: With Love, Paul (This key episode marks the end of the the Paul Blart era of editing for the show. For the rest of the episodes Paul Blart is played by Danny DeVito in a Paul Blart Costume as Paul Blart hung himself in his ex-girlfriend Karen's apartment. He was a consistent player in the shows production, and even convinced Barry to come to the show. He decided that his own OC Paul Blart: Mall Cop would be a villian and the rest was history.) Episode 26: Don't Test Me, Bee Season 6 2012-2013 Episode 1: Shrek's Moving Out Episode 2: Die, Fuehrer, Die! Episode 3: A-Shrek on Armin Episode 4: who's your daddy? Episode 5: Osama's Last Days Episode 6: hello kitty seeks revenge Episode 7: Brogres For Life Episode 8: death of dora Episode 9:Minnesota travels Episode 10: The Lonely Life Of A Bee Episode 11: Cory vs Al Qaeda Episode 12: Christmas in the House Episode 13: Goodbye, Mr. Martinez Episode 14: A new President Episode 15: that CGI baby is scary (originally called Son of the Mask II) Episode 16: Johnny + Barry Forever Episode 17: Life, Death, and Onions Episode 18: Forever Ogre Episode 19: White House get down (part 1) Episode 20: White House get down (part 2) Episode 21: Hatred Revived (Part 1) Episode 22: Hatred Revived (Part 2) Episode 23: Bane. Episode 24: My Time Here Was Not Ogre Episode 25: Onions are Unbreakable Episode 26: Rise of the Brave Tangled Whatever Season 7 2014-2016 Episode 1: Return of a Legend Episode 2: Coryography Episode 3: Les Beeserables Episode 4: The Shrekle Shuffle (Originally Twincest, but that episode was taken off air for controversial conterts.) Episode 5:Naked Bee (Fangirls loved this episode but it was taken off of air due to nudity) Episode 6: The Crystal Ogres Episode 7:The Lawnmower Race Episode 8:The Go Kart Race (the writers were running out of ideas at this point) Episode 9:The Boat Race Episode 10:The Race Episode 11:The Plane Race Episode 12:The Amazing Race Episode 13: Layering on the Facts Episode 14: Fanning the Flames Episode 15: Bee Shrek Test in the Mall Episode 16:The BEEreakfast Club Episode 17: Art Class with Sundowner Episode 18: Johnny, Shrek, Cory, Barry, I shrunk the waifus Episode 19: Hey Now You're An All Stardust Crusader Episode 20: Oro travels in TIMEEEEEEEEEE! (and space) Episode 21: Ratatoing 2: The Unholy Anus Episode 22: Son Of The Mask 3 Episode 23: Attack On Anime Episode 24: Cards Against The Gang and also Humanity Episode 25: Return of Brutaka Episode 26: Fighting Fire with Fire Season 8 2016-2017 Episode 1:Lenny Returns Episode 2:Whorey Cory Episode 3:Lennys Party Episode 4: Cory and the Critic Episode 5:Cory and the Nerd (Part 2) Episode 6:A Living Human BEEing Episode 7: The Return of the Revenge of Brutaka Episode 8: Wow! Episode 9: Your Life is Ogre Now, Johnny X Episode 10:Story Of The Founding Of The House (part 1) Episode 11:Story Of The Founding Of The House (part 2) Episode 12:Shrek And Lenny Episode 13: The Return of the TOING Episode 14:It Will All Be Ogre Episode 15: New President Episode 16: Johnny Breast Episode 17:The Dreckoning Episode 18: Brutaka's last stand Episode 19: PinkMan Episode 20: Planet Sheen, Bro Episode 21: Evil Lenny VS The Gang Episode 22: Bye Bye Oro Episode 23: Shreqical Girl Episode 24: Red Sonion Episode 25: Potato Knishes Episode 26: Bee Shrek Test in The House: The Finale Season 9: 2019-2020 After the events of Bee Shrek Test and Lennys episode The Grand Finale:Part 8:The Final Shrekenening,Cory comes back to life and Lenny is instead supporting character. Oro returns, and Potato Knishes,Lonk and his friends,Pingu,Pink man,Drek,John Cena Jimmy Neutron and Brutaka, who reformed himself from being a bad guy and now helps the heros, to avenge his brainwashed brother Axxonn will appear more this season along with some new characters,Creator says there will be a lot more than 26 episodes, there's also a movie in the way, that will link to the "prophecy of the Mighty 20".There will also be a short MiniSeries called Unfused and things have hinted that a substance called Dark Lennegy will be an important role in it. Episode 1: Lenny That's My Room Episode 2: Testin Cory's Toys Episode 3: Communilonk (this episode set up a parody spin off show including him and his friends being in Community,it was a highly popular episode and the series will air in 2020) Episode 4: Shut Up and Shrek With Me Episode 5: The Mighty 13 Episode 6: Filler Episode:The Musical Episode 7: Beelive in Jesus Christ our saviour, who' Episode 8: Jimmy Boobtron Episode 9: Livin without HS John With John Cena Episode 10: The Mighty 15 Episode 11: Dark Lennegy Episode 12: Search For Pink Drek Episode 13: Ogre's Dough-gers Episode 14:The Knishing Part 1 (halloween special) Episode 15: The Knishining Part 2 (halloween special) Episode 16: The Mighty 16 VS Pink Drek Episode 17: Gaben's MLG promoted Bonfire Episode 18: Is Bee illuminati? Episode 19: Cory's Pornstar Failure Episode 20: Encoding "SEASON 9 BITCHES" With The Test Sisters Episode 21: Don't make a Vine joke (A Meme-orial to Tumblr) Episode 22: Oro's comeback Episode 23: The Mighty 17 and the Prophecy (part 1) Episode 24: The Mighty 17 and the Prophecy (part 2) Episode 25: Oro's Dog Episode 26: Sid's Return Episode 27: Lonk And Order Episode 28: Lonk And His Mom (Part 2) Episode 29: Donald Lump Episode 30: Buy Yo Steelo Gets Invaded Episode 31: Johnny The Druggie Episode 32: Sanic Goes Too Fast Episode 33: The Evil Two Episode 34: Death Of The Houses Episode 35: Moving Into The Big 4's House (Part 2) Episode 36: Pingu's Disco Episode 37: Mountain Dew Sticks To Yew Episode 38: Getting Old Episode 39: Star Up Episode 40: Evil Lenny,The Evil Three Episode 41: Bul Ceper Episode 42: Dohnney Dest Episode 43: Dory Daxter Episode 44: Darry Dee Episode 45: The Mighty 19 Episode 46: The Hissing Hissers Episode 47: How To Be MLG Tutorial With Bob Ross Episode 48: Eatster Episode 49: The Baby Is Coming! Episode 50: Unfused Part 1:The Dark 4 (A miniseries was made called unfuse and is counted as episodes of season 9) Episode 51: Unfused Part 2:Dink Drek Episode 52: Unfused Part 3:That Way! Episode 53: Unfused Part 4:Dark Lennegy 2.0 Episode 54: Unfused Part 5:The 8 Of Us And The Apocalypse Episode 55: Unfused Part 6:Kick The Baby Episode 56: Unfused Part 7:Deal With It Episode 57: Unfused Part 8:The 4 Of us And The Apocalypse Episode 58: Unfused Part 9:Got The Antidote? Episode 59: Unfused Part 10:Unfused Again And Only One Left Episode 60: Welcome Back Pinkman Episode 61: Remake The House Episode 62: Snoop Dog's Return Episode 63: A Dog And It's Dinosaur Episode 64: Daddy Episode 65: Pink Van Episode 66: Diary Of A MLG Diary Episode 67: Death And Deaths Servie Episode 68: Fire! Episode 69: Cory's tales of his Pornstar Life Bee Shrek Test In The House: The Movie Episode 70: How Could You?!? (1 hour season finale) Season 10 2022-2023 Episode 1: The Gang Is Back Episode 2: Axxon Episode 3: Catch Yourself a Dohnny Dest Episode 4: Cory's Porntape With Dohnny Dest Episode 5: Hidden In The Basement Episode 6: Shadow's Time Is Never Over Episode 7: Axxon 2.0 Episode 8: Comic Sans, Papyrus and Wing Dings Episode 9: Drugs up The Wrong Hole Episode 10: ****ed yo bitch Episode 11: Catch Yourself A Dory Daxter Episode 12: Cory and Dory's Sex Tape Episode 13: Kim Kong Un Episode 14: Into The Basement 2:Things Get Real Episode 15:Admit Your True Love Episode 16:Got A Dog Episode 17:Dead Dog Episode 18:Bring The Kids Over! Episode 19: He's back... Episode 20: Catch Yourself A Darry D. Denson Episode 21: Okay, Cory has way too many sex tapes with Drek's friends Episode 22: the Bee Shrek Test Fandom (This epidsode knocked off the Matrix and Inception and won twice as many awards than either movie. It was sent to the Congressional Library to be archived for future generations.) Episode 23: Cool Cat Gets In The Way Episode 24: Cool Cat Takes Over(part 2) Episode 25: Bleh Tupaz Episode 26: Cooking with Vezon and Undyne Episode 27: Cory For President Episode 28:The Reptilian Overlord Returns Episode 29: Leaving With Lonk Season 11 2023-2024 Episode 1: Cory's Cool Website Episode 2: Dance Party Episode 3: WWE Guest Stars Episode 4: The Biggest Plane Crash Episode 5: A Trip to Kongo Bongo Island Episode 6: Meme Team Episode 7: Normie Invasion Episode 8: No Style, No Grace Episode 9: Cory Explores 8chan Episode 10: King of Alimony Episode 11: Birthday Party Gone Wrong Episode 12: Stefan's New Career Episode 13: Bluster the Benevolent Episode 14: Fear of Skeletons Episode 15: Leo Luster the Irresistible Force Episode 16: Cory Gone Viral Episode 17: The Rarest Pepe Episode 18: Absence of a Member Episode 19: Obsessed with Bee Sex Episode 20: The Joy of Painting Episode 21:Jason Funder Episode 22: Hip to Be Square Episode 23: shrek says goodbye (part 1) Episode 24: second thoughts(part 2) Episode 25: A Holly Jolly Christmas for the Big Four Episode 26:Derek Savage In The Supreme 5 Season 12 2026-2027 JuEpisode 1:The Return of Lonk Episode 2:Death In The Family Episode 3:Mrblackdarkness666 Episode 4:Return Of John Episode 5:Nass Is Oke Episode 6: Tila Episode 7: Devon (part 2) Episode 8:Supreme 5 Will Strike You Down Episode 9: The Difference Between Dank and Fresh Memes Episode 10: Dippy Fresh Episode 11:Keem's news Episode 12:Woken Up Inside Episode 13:John and John Cena's Date Episode 14:The Funderburkering Episode 15:Bee Shrek Test In The Amiibos Episode 16:React Episode 17:RUINED Episode 18: Johnny's Prank (GONE WRONG)(GONE SEXUAL!)(ALMOST DIED!) Episode 19:Cool Mall Cop Episode 20:John The Traitor (part 2) Episode 21:Its all Ogre,John Cena (part 3) Episode 22:Here In My Garage Episode 23: Copyrighting The World Episode 24: MattyB VS Jason Episode 25: Wrastling Episode 26: Cool Cat Vs Johnny Episode 27: Big Money Meme Man Comes Out Of Nowhere!(part 2) Season 13 2030-2050 Episode 1:End of the Line,Gaben Episode 2:Stevie The Assassin (part 2) Episode 3:A New Jasoning (part 3) Episode 4: RIP:Jason's Virginity Episide 5:Cory In the merchandise Episode 6:Brutaka and the product placements Episode 7:Jason's Date Episode 8: Buy Yo Steelo,Back In Business Episode 9: What if Barry was not kill? Episode 10: Mars Bars Episode 11: Shrek and Jason have sex again Episode 12: Shrek gets BEAN'd (part 2) Episode 13: High Quality RIP Episode 14: The Return of Grand Dad (part 2) Episode 15: Yabba Dabba Done (part 3) Episode 16: Shrek's Surgery Episode 17: Barry and Johnny become more than friends (April fools episode) Episode 18: Cory steps on a Lego (banned in the UK) Episode 19: Shrex Mix Episode 20: Little King Jason Episode 21: Regular John Episode 22: THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Episode 23: Anthony Fantano (part 1) Episode 24: Cal Corchesta (part 2) Episode 25: TheLegend27 Episode 26: Blew Episode 27: Death of the Ogre Episode 28: Replaced Episode 29: I Hate Dust! (bonus episode) The Lost Season 14 2051 Every main character has now been replaced with TheLegend27, Anthony Fantano, Cal Corchesta, Jason Funderberker and The Best The Best The Best The Best.(lol why did I do this) Episode 1: Kicks my ass Episode 2:Anthony Fantano's Meme Review Episode 3: The Best Episode Episode 4: Progress is Lost Season 14 2051- unknown After a Retcon that happens in Episode 4 of the Lost Season 14, All previous character death was eliminated and the true plot was revealed, TheLegend27 became a recurring joke character, and the Big 4 killed Anthony Fantano, Cal Corchesta, Jason Funderberker and The Best The Best The Best The Best in the process. Episode 0: I Hate Dust 2 (hidden episode that can be found if you rewind the DVD 1337 times in one session) Episode 1: The Renewal of Faith Episode 2: Shrek the Fourth Million and One Episode 3: Beeam Me Up, Scotty Episode 4: Gamer Blitz Episode 5: What is Up You Beautiful Bastards Episode 6: A True Failure is Never Met Episode 7: Mr. Bean beans Barry Episode 8: Everyone Fucking Dies Episode 9: The End Episode 10: Maybe Episode 11: ... Episode 12: Yes Episode 13: ok Episode 14: Ok Episode 15: RIP Episode 16: Should I Stop Episode 17: Probably Episode 18: No Episode 19: lol Episode 20: Really though, this meme is dead Episode 21: How's Your Day Been Episode 22: We're Trying to Reach the Episode 26 Mark Episode 23: Almost There Episode 24: Very Close Now Episode 25: Fuck It Season 15 we don't know what year - fuck knows Episode 1: Retcon #8 (Note: this is the longest episode in the series, every episode is put on, one after another) Episode 2: Everyone Fucking Lives Episode 3: Repeat Episode 4:Rehash/You've Just Been Beened (note: this episode is exactly the same as the episode "Mr Bean Beans Barry" but Mr Bean is replaced with Bean) Episode 5: We Purchase a Rancho Relaxo Episode 6: Killer Queen already touched that Rancho Relaxo Episode 7: Cory Heals from Third Degree Burns Episode 8: Meet the Swedish Chef Episode 9: The quest for Reddit Episode 10: Spongebob the destroyer Episode 11: (Insert moar dank memes or some shit like that) Episode 12: Big the Cat dies Episode 13: Raven's Revolution Season 16 2055 - 2061 (The Final Season) Episode 1: Your Brand New Leader Episode 2: Shrek's Plan Episode 3: No More Hope Episode 4: Doofensmirtz's Birthday Episode 5: (Not) Happy New Year Episode 6: The New World Order Episode 7: The Grandest Dad in History (Part 1) Episode 8: The Grandest Dad in History (Part 2) Episode 9: The Grandest Dad in History (Part 3) (BANNED IN THAILAND) Episode 10: But There's Still Hope Episode 11: Cory's True Fear Episode 12: Welcome Back to the House Episode 13: Behind the Meme's Mischief Episode 14: The Unfaced Truth (Known as "The Truth" in Australia) Episode 15: The Fourth Impact Episode 16: The Fourth Impact (Part 2) Episode 17: THE FOURTH IMPACT IS OVER REVEAL!!! Etika's First Time Reaction to it!!! "MY D**K" TURN DOWN VOLUME Episode 18: Cory Goes to the Strip Club Episode 19: The PS Triple Episode 20: Cory Commits Suicide (Halloween Special) Episode 21: The Halloween Swamp Episode 22: The N Word (BANNED IN THE U.S, UK, INDIA, FINALD & JAPAN) Episode 23: Coconut Gun Flavored Coconut Cream Pie Episode 24: Cory Runs for President (Part 1) Episode 25: Cory Runs for President (Part 2) Episode 26: Holiday in the House Episode 27: Raven in the House Episode 28: The Mandella Effect Episode 29: Bee Shrek Test in the House: Star Wars Episode 30: Barry Becomes a Wresler Episode 31: Sanic the Slowhog Episode 32: Trump and the Legend of the Chiken McNuggets Episode 33: Epidemiology After these episode the series got on a 2 year hiatus Episode 34: A Very Important Rule ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Episode 35: Doofensmirtz Returns! Episode 36: Cheese Burger Freedoom Man's Election Day (Part 1) Episode 37: Cheese Burger Freedoom Man's Election Day (Part 2) Episode 38: First 100 Days Episode 39: Freedoom Man Gets Impeached!! Episode 40: Cory Becomes President!! Episode 41: Raven's Birthday Episode 42: BEHIND THE MEME WINS THE UK ELECTION!! Episode 43: World War 3 (Part 1) Episode 44: World War 3 (Part 2) Episode 45: World War 3 (Part 3) Episode 46: World War 3 (Part 4) Episode 47: World War 3 (Part 5) Episode 48: The Last Day of the War Episode 49: johny buys some groceries Episode 50: Cory's Long Lost Brother (Part 1) Episode 51: Cory's Long Lost Brother (Part 2) Movie: 'Bee Shrek Test in the House: The Last Day of the House''' Category:Episodes